


Resolution

by shadowintheshade



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fireworks, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, New Year's Resolutions, New Years, Sleepovers, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22024855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowintheshade/pseuds/shadowintheshade
Summary: Harry and Draco go to see the Muggle Milennium fireworks with the Weasleys. Pure fluff with kisses. Hermione is terrible to have at a sleepover, Ginny is embarrassing, Luna is late, Draco is awkward in a knitted jumper and George makes a New Year's resolution. Did I mention? Total fluff.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	Resolution

  
  


**Resolution**

  
  


“Fireworks!” Hermione shouts in the tone of voice that heavily implies she has said this already and probably more than once - “I told you already!” she adds - “More than once! You're coming, aren't you?”

  
  


“Wha-?” Ron groans as she hits him with a pillow. She yells a little _urgh! o_ f frustration -

  
  


“ _You_ were listening to me, weren't you Harry?” she wails, positively pleadingly. Harry is still only just sitting up in his sleeping bag on the floor, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

  
  


“What, me?”

  
  


“No! The other Harry Potter!”

  
  


“Oh yeah. Yeah totally. Every word. What did you say again, 'Mione?”

  
  


“Argh!” Hermione yells - “You two! Milennium! Fireworks! New year! Trafalgar Square! Idiots!”

  
  


She punctuates every utterance with cushion punches shared out between the two boys, who blink at each other sleepily and shrug.

  
  


“Ain't sleepovers supposed to be fun?” Ron moans.

  
  


“With actual lying in?” Harry adds - “No offence, Hermione, but it's eight o'clock in the morning and we didn't sleep until four.”

  
  


“Eight o clock _is_ a lie in!” snapped Hermione, who they notice for the first time is already dressed, has a cup of tea and is attacking her hair with a brush.

  
  


“It – is?” Ron's face crumples in horror.

  
  


“I'd tell Draco, but he'd kick my ass,” Harry agrees.

  
  


“Uff, I swear on you both we are too old for sleep overs!” Hermione sighs.

  
  


“You – suggested the sleepover?” Harry blinks blearily from his pile of cushions, squinting at her tentatively - “In fact I said, isn't nineteen too old, and Can I bring my boyfriend, and _you_ said -”

  
  


“I said no on both counts,” Hermione agrees. “You two are a nightmare and you do not _sleep –_ also he said my pyjamas were – and I quote Harry – _a plebian nightmare of painfully muggle proportions -”_

  
  


Harry stifles a snort -

  
  


“You _did_ say his looked both evil and gay.”

  
  


“Well I don't see as that's an insult since _he's_ both -”

  
  


“Hermione!”

  
  


“Oh alright, maybe that was uncalled for. Nevertheless we heard _things_ Harry – when you were supposed to be asleep. Things I never need to hear again.”

  
  


“S'true mate,” Ron nods darkly - “Didn't need that.”

  
  


“I was quiet!”

  
  


“ _You_ may have been but -”

  
  


“Look, I've tried telling him but he's a brat.”

  
  


“You love it -”

  
  


“I swear -” Hermione starts, but gives up. “Look. Anyway. Sex jokes and pyjamas aside are you coming to these fireworks or not? You are, that's the end of it. Harry -” she adds magnanimously -

  
  


“You can bring your boyfriend.”

  
  


-x-

  
  


“She actually said that?” Draco sounds incredulous; it raises his vocal levels of posh by at least twenty percent - “Granger. She specifically and actually said _Bring Draco?”_

  
  


“She said _Bring your boyfriend_ specifically, which – given I only have the one and she knows that it's you – I'd say the odds were overwhelmingly in your favour, wouldn't you?”

  
  


“Oh,” Draco says impassively. “Yay. Muggle festivities with Granger and the weasels, I can barely contain my joy.”

  
  


Harry looks at him sideways, suspecting that this is in fact Malfoy for being actually quite pleased to be invited and positively Looking Forward To It. The fact that Draco then stretches out across the sofa with his head in Harry's lap as he continues to grumble also confirms this theory.

  
  


“Of all the awesome magical things we could be doing to usher in the new Millennium and you're all dragging me to some crummy muggle festivity -” he gripes happily.

  
  


“I'd hardly say _dragging -”_ Harry finds himself petting the sleek soft head in his lap idly, running his fingers through Draco's hair like stroking a sunbeam.

  
  


“ _Dragging,”_ Draco insists, arching a little into the caress - “ _Hauling,_ positively _forcing -”_

  
  


“Oh stop it, you're turning me on.”

  
  


“You're a monster.” Draco stretches contentedly, cat like, and beams.

  
  


“Oh and what are you? Saviour of the wizarding world?”

  
  


“Oh pfft. I saved the saviour, didn't I?”

  
  


“Twice. At least.”

  
  


“Nope. Definitely only twice. And I'm not doing it again either.”

  
  


“ _Draco -”_ Harry bends down, kisses his forhead - “You save me every day.”

  
  


If it had not sounded so heartfelt, so true, Harry suspects Draco would never have scrunched up his nose so hard.

  
  


“Gross, Potter – and what do I even get for it, eh?”

  
  


“Me?”

  
  


“Ugh. Booby prize. Take it back!”

  
  


Harry shoves Draco off the sofa and on to the floor, laughing. Draco bounces back up and hits the _stupid sodding chosen one_ with a a sofa cushion and they wrestle until they don't and kiss and kiss and kiss.

  
  


-x-

  
  


“Merlin's bloody beard on a bike!” Draco announces - “It's a sea of sodding weasels – uh, no offence, Mrs Weasley,” he adds quickly, blushing profusely when he notices her noticing them.

  
  


“None taken dearie.” She looks fondly at the boys as they join the group in the square by the lion statues; she pauses just on the verge of ruffling his hair, Harry pleading at her with his eyes not to, _take me_ he thinks _oh god take me, spare him –_ just imagining Draco's face if she tried, it makes him simultaneously want to laugh and die. Thankfully, she does not.

  
  


“Oh you're wearing your Christmas jumpers!” she says instead - “How nice.”

  
  


Draco glares down at his feet and mutters the worst _thankyou_ Harry has ever heard, but then considering some of the things he had to say about it Christmas day, he supposes he should be grateful.

  
  


“Oh, did you like it?” Molly beams, oblivious - “I never tried Slytherin colours before, you know, wasn't sure how it would work out!”

  
  


“It's um – very – nice?” Harry can hear Draco battling not to make it a question and failing. Luckily Ron and Hermione bound up to them at that point, with Ginny and George.

  
  


“Alright Harry,” Ron nods. “Git-face.”

  
  


“ _Potter -” D_ raco sighs - “Your weasel is speaking to me. Make it stop.”

  
  


“Draco, be nice. We talked about this.”

  
  


“Nice?” Ginny frowns - “Can he _do_ nice? Hi, git-face.”

  
  


“Gosh Potter, it's almost like your friends and ex don't like me.”

  
  


“Yes, be nice everyone,” Hermione says sternly - “Hi Harry. Hi Draco.”

  
  


“Wow, Granger. You somehow made that sound ruder than _git – face.”_

  
  


“Well, you make _Granger_ sound like -”

  
  


“Oh my -” Harry sighs, staring skyward as though in prayer - “It's so nice when the whole family get together for New Year. No Luna, Gin?”

  
  


“She's joining us later for drinks.”

  
  


“Going well?”

  
  


“What us? Way better than you and me – of course I _think_ that's mostly due to her being gay in the right direction and not totally obsessed with a total a-”

  
  


“Alright, alright!”

  
  


“What's that? _Obsessed_ with me, were you Potter?”

  
  


“See Gin, this is why I wanted you to hush it. He's going to be insufferable now.”

  
  


“So what's new?”

  
  


“I wish Luna _was_ here,” Draco sighs - “Sometimes _she's_ nice to me. Of course at other times she asks me if Death Eaters eat road kill but -”

  
  


“Sounds right,” Ginny nods

  
  


“That's just Luna,” Harry agrees - “I _think_ that's friendly?”

  
  


“Guys, shut up!”Hermione attempts to elbow everyone simultaneously and practically succeeds - “Fireworks are starting.”

  
  


Harry huddles close to Draco for warmth as they look up at the London sky, suddenly bursting into life with colour and light, fiery flowers streaking and fizzling across the sky. For a long time Draco stands perfectly still, moving only to slip a hand into Harry's, not even sneering or commenting on the relative standards of non magical versus magical fireworks. All around them their friends and the hundreds of strangers in the square seem very close, very connected as they gaze up at the sky in wonder, dreamy with the near magic of the light and sound and smell of smoke and sulphur. When the fireworks glitter green and gold Harry looks sideways to see the lights reflected in Draco's eyes and the play of shadow and sparkle across one pale cheek and he loves and loves and loves him. They do not even see the final burst of finale fireworks except out of the corners of their eyes, so lost they are in kisses in the middle of that busy square.

  
  


“You know what?” George says as they all start to head slowly through the crowds in the direction of the nearest wizard bar - “That was _pants._ Fred and I could've beaten seven shades of sparkle out of that lame display.”

  
  


Everyone blinks for so long in surprised pleasure to hear George spontaneously speak so cheerfully about _anything –_ it's been so long – that nobody knows what to say except -

  
  


“Well bloody _do_ it then, Weaselby, don't just bang on about it!”

  
  


“You know what?” George stops walking in the middle of the flow, claps Draco on the shoulder and grins - “I _will._ I bloody well _will,_ thanks Malfoy. You twat,” he adds affectionately, grinning - “You know what Harry? Your boyfriend's alright.”

  
  


“Um thanks? It's only taken any of you what? Two years?”

  
  


“Yeah well,” George shrugs and adds the greatest compliment Harry thinks he could have had from anyone - “Fred would have said so too. C'mon you wankers, you can buy me a fire whiskey!”

  
  


The three of them run to catch up with the others, and they tumble into the bar stamping feet and rubbing hands together against the cold.

  
  


“I propose a toast,” Draco says, chin jerked up a little pompously, but as Harry looks around the table he sees the others looking at him with faint smiles and little to no animosity and sighs a deep and happy sigh - “To the re-opening of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, and you can bloody well let me in this time!”

  
  


A round of delighted squeaks and _really? George are you really?_ runs around the table, George grinning and nodding in agreement. Glasses clink so hard that the table is soon doused in fire whiskey and elderflower wine.

  
  


“Family rates of course, Weasley?” Draco raises an eyebrow.

  
  


“Aww, mate, you stepped in it there!” Ron laughs. The _mate_ does not go un-noticed by Harry.

  
  


“Double it is, Malfoy!” George grins - “Double on everything.”

  
  


“Happy New Year, you tossers!” Harry laughs, slinging an arm around Draco's shoulders who blushes, awkward but pleased.

  
  


Several rounds later Luna drifts into the bar and perches on Ginny's knee, fireworks long gone and the drinking almost over -

  
  


“Did I miss anything?”

  
  


__x__

**I have also posted this as a chapter in my Drarry min- fic dump _Rubies and Emeralds._ :-)**


End file.
